Hero
by Understandably Moronic
Summary: The classic, cliché love story. Bella and Emmett are best friends, and Emmett leaves for the military. Bella has feelings for Emmett but are her feelings reciprocated? Rated for language and the slight possibility of the characters getting it on.
1. I'm Coming Home

**Hero**

_**Summary – The classic, cliché love story. Bella and Emmett are best friends, and Emmett leaves for the military. Bella has feelings for Emmett but are her feelings reciprocated? Emmett has a few battle wounds to deal with, can Bella mend him? Rated for language and the slight possibility of the characters getting it on. **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the music used for inspiration belongs to Kanye West, no copyright infringement intended. **_

_**Author's Note: I hope you like this, if you don't I'd still love to hear from you, all reviews matter. Onward!**_

**Chapter One: I'm Coming **_**Home**_

_Emmett stared at Bella, waiting patiently for her reply. You could very obviously see the wheels churning in Bella's head as she mulled over her decision. Bella chewed on her lip nervously, averting her gaze to everyone but him._

"_You can't be serious, you have a family, a life, a job to come home to, and you want to do this?" Her voice sounded rough, and scratchy, like she'd been crying for days._

_Taking her hand, Emmett looked deep into her eyes, with his baby blue ones, and smiled showing his beautiful dimples, "Yes, I want to, I have nothing else to live for. Me and Rose finalized our divorce this morning, our relationship has been downhill after I found out that the baby she'd been carrying had not been mine, of course I'd still be there for the child if the biological father will not be there, but I see no reason to stick around. My job? I quit my job before I came to meet you here, because I'm very intent on doing this. I love my country, Bella, and being my best friend I'd want you to be supportive of my decision.." _

_Bella's face contorted into one of pain, and confusion, but she tried to reign in her emotions to be supportive of her best friend's decision. She smiled tightly, a smile she hoped would reach her eyes, but knowing she couldn't fool Emmett she just sighed and closed her eyes tightly, shaking away her feelings of dread, hurt, and love._

_She _loved _him. She loved him more than the way she was supposed to love him, the way best friends aren't supposed to love each other, but, they'd been there for each other through thick and thin, and she thanked heaven above he had been too blind to notice her feelings for him._

_Opening her eyes, hating how her tear ducts betrayed her as hot tears rolled down her face, and onto her brown sweater._

_He smiled sadly, and reached out to wipe her tears away, his rough fingers lingering under her eyes. _

"_I support you, Em. Just.. Be careful, for me." Bella said squeezing his hand and rising from her seat. _

_Emmett rose too, towering over her at 6 foot 6, she looked up at him, tears still falling. She wanted to scream, "please stay, I'm begging you, you're the only one I've got left, you're my everything, just don't leave me!" But, she was his friend, and she respected his decision.. on the outside anyway._

_Pulling her into his chest, and wrapping his arms around her tightly, he held her for what felt like minutes to them, but was only seconds. _

"_I'd do anything for you, you know that. Stay safe, Bells.. I love you." He mumbled into her hair, inhaling deeply._

_She clung to his shirt, as if it was saving her from drowning, and it was, saving her from drowning in her own emotions. _

_Knowing he had to go, She let go, trying not to think of how much she'd miss him, and how much she'd wonder if Uncle Sam would bring him home to her safely._

"_I love you too, Em." Hugging him one last time, she watched him walk out the door, and go serve his country._

**5 Years Later**

**BPOV**

I was giddy with excitement, nothing and no one could bring me down. My best friend was coming _home_ from Afghanistan. Our emails, and Skype conversations were alright, but nothing's better than the real thing. I yearned to smell him, to touch him, to see his smile again, and those twinkling cerulean eyes, accompanied by _those_ dimples.

Just thinking he was going to be here in a matter of hours, had made me clean my entire apartment, fix the guest bedroom to make it presentable, and I started on dinner.

With a couple of minutes left over, I sat on the couch and flipped through daytime television. Finding nothing to watch, I turned off the TV, and just stared blankly into space, letting my thoughts wander.

5 years without seeing him, my best friend of 20 years, and I missed him dearly. 5 years ago in that bookstore, him springing that he was to leave for the military, had left me breathless. He had family, a life, and a wonderful job even, and he gave it all up to serve our country. He's a hero, he had done his part to keep America safe, and I couldn't be more proud of him.

The doorbell rang at that exact moment, making a shit-eating grin spread across my face. Smoothing out my clothes, feeling nervous, I opened the door; and there he stood.

Clad in dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips, a navy blue t-shirt, that clung to his muscles, and outlined every inch of his build, he had slightly tanned skin, and he was a little taller than I remember.

He looked glorious, and I felt my stomach get those butterflies, I felt all those years ago.

His cough brought me back to reality, and I blushed deeply realizing I had been caught.

Offering me a smile, he asked, "Are you just gonna stand there? Where's my hug at, Bells?"

I laughed, and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly, relishing in how he smelt, and missing his warm touch. Emmett wrapped his arms around me even tighter, pulling me closer to him, if possible. We stood in the doorway like that for a good 5 minutes.

Emmett began disentangling himself, but not wanting to let go, fearing that he'd leave me again, I clung to him. Hearing him laugh made a smile appear on my face.

"Bella, I'm not leaving anytime soon. You can let go now." He chuckled, and I blushed letting go.

Noticing his bags I asked if he needed any help, but of course he denied, smiling his dimple grin, making my heart flutter.

A while later after dinner, we were sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite movies, me snuggled into his chest, and him absentmindedly running his fingers through my hair, sighing contentedly ever so often.

"Emmett, what brought you here?" I asked softly.

His movements stilled, and I could feel him stiffen behind me. I turned so that I could see his face, but it was opaque, showing no emotion to me at all, his eyes were guarded as he stared back at me.

"I couldn't come see my best friend?" His voice betrayed him, wavering and cracking at the most awkward of times; you'd be blind not to see he was hiding something.

I stroked his curls, letting him relax into me. His breathing began to deepen, and I whispered into his ear, "just tell me when you're ready."

Watching him sleep, I wondered what could have brought him to me. Thinking of all the bad things that could've happened; I promptly adverted my attention back to the movie, and fell asleep wrapped in Emmett's arms.

**EmPOV**

The whole flight here from Afghanistan, I tried not to close my eyes; to fall into the dark depths of my mind, where I knew my nightmares would become a sickening reality.

I was discharged after an IED explosion killed 19 people in my unit, leaving me as the only survivor. I could only stand by and watch as all of my friends were blown apart, and I was just left injured, the scene just kept replaying and replaying in my mind. I was suggested into counseling, with no luck, I fell into the routine of self-loathing, and my commanding officer made me fill out discharge papers, because he felt that I needed to be relieved of my duties.

I came to visit Bella because all those years ago she was my lifeline, my sense of hope; my sense of life, leaving her in that bookstore all those years ago broke my heart, because I'd been the one to make her cry.

And here I was, with my arms wrapped around Bella, pretending to be sleep so she'd fall asleep, and I could ogle her. Damn, I sounded like such a stalker.

She'd grown into a woman the five years I'd been gone. She'd cut her chocolate colored locks so that they were lying against her neck, she'd grown curves in all the right places, she was just beautiful. She still had the same mocha colored eyes, pallid skin, and rose-colored plump lips, that always made her seem like she was pouting.

She had this air about her, that drew me in, and it was extremely sexy.

"Emmett," Bella moaned in her sleep, and my curiosity spiked.

"Yes?" I whispered into her ear, silently laughing at how she shivered.

"Oh hell yes, touch me, just like that," Bella moaned breathily, grinding into my cock, waking it up from its sleep.

Moaning to myself, as her soft ass rubbed against my dick; hard, I softly pushed her away, not wanting to wake her up.

I tried getting off the couch away from her so I could avoid any awkward conversation about this later, but I was pulled back onto the couch with her.

"Bella," I whispered into her ear, trying to hide my obvious arousal.

"Mmmm.. Yes?" Bella said feeling me up, I smirked at how vivid her dreams must be.

"Wake up?" I said nibbling on her ear to fuck with her.

Popping her eyes open she blushed a bright red, as she noticed her hands over my pecs, but she didn't take them off, that much _I_ noticed. I silently laughed at her, how feisty, and sexy she was sleeping but she was this innocent, blushy woman awake.

"Sleep well?" I said, making her blush impossibly brighter, and I sort of wanted to see how far her blush traveled, as I saw it spread across her neck.

Licking my lips reflexively, feeling my dick get harder with my every thought.

Bella bit her lip. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She winked at me, and got off the couch, sashaying her hips in her pencil skirt, all the way up the stairs.

Now that's _sexy. _All the thoughts I had earlier doubled in explicity.Five years with no pussy does that for a man. Hearing Bella's shower turn on made me go upstairs to change into pajamas, because it was still late. I needed sleep.

Knocking on the bathroom door, not hearing anything I opened the door, to a very naked Bella toweling off, with the sudden intrusion she looked up, and her mouth fell open.

"I… uh.. ummm…" I looked her up and down, her toned stomach, her pert rose tipped breasts, she'd really grown up from when we used to play doctor, now my _doctor_ wanted to come out and play, and all the blood from my head rushed to my other head.

She stood upright with her hands on her hips, her breasts bobbing with her movement, and she huffed haughtily. "Spit it out, Em."

_Damn, now that's sexy. I just wish my fucking mouth would work, I just put myself in a shit load of trouble._

"Um, well. Where will I be sleeping?" I said calmly, trying not to stare at the bare beauty in front of me.

"Guest bedroom down the hall, now go in there and wank yourself, you look like you need it." She said slightly appraising the growing hard-on I was getting, and winked at me.

"I need a lot of things." I laughed, smirking and looking her up and down.

She blushed and said a hurried 'goodbye, Emmett.' Shooing me out the door.

I laughed silently, and walked to my room, closing the door softly and sliding down it, pulling out the picture of Bella when we were younger. I touched the picture softly, smiling at how the girl I loved then, grew into the woman I still love now.

**Author's Note: I've never wrote anything as long as this. It wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be, though, ha-ha. Tell me if you like it, and if I should continue it, or if you think I should flush it down the toilet, review! **

**Kisses, **

**Alex**


	2. Never Think

** Chapter Two: Never Think**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

God, he looked gorgeous.

And, lickable.

What a combination.. Gorgeous and lickable.

I drank my orange juice slowly, contemplating on how to start a conversation. I just really wanted to hear his voice, or his laugh. Definitely his laugh.

My cell rang, startling me enough to choke on my almost-empty glass of orange juice.

I picked it up, not even paying attention to my caller id.

Instant regret.

"Bella, how are you?" Edward's gruff voice rang out into my ear.

I internally cringed. Edward always did have the best timing.

Emmett looked at me curiously from across the table, momentarily stopping his assault on his bowl of cereal.

He must've heard the male voice on the phone.

Oh, no. Now he's probably assuming… And, oh fuck, he'll think I'm not interested..

_Bella, he's your best friend, you're not supposed to be interested. Duh. _My annoying subconscious snapped at me.

_And, even if _he _was interested, you'd never be good enough for him anyway. _The mentally spoken word from a bitchier me rang throughout my head, seeping through every already unconfident pore of my body.

Way to kill my self-confidence, bitch.

"Isabella?" Edward's voice held concern, and I realized I hadn't responded and had been staring at Emmett like a dumbfounded bimbo.

This day is off to an already bad start.

"Yes, Edward, what did you say?" I sighed, holding the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

"First, I asked how you were, then I asked were you free tonight, I need to see you."

I blinked.

Since when did Edward Cullen want to see me?

He was my co-worker. We both worked at a local library and he'd always deflected my attempts at being nice, even my few attempts at attempting to get him to go out with me and a few of our other co-workers. He was a loner and I hate seeing anyone alone, even if they prefer to be that way.

"Uh, you what?" I ask politely, the shock registering in my brain.

What would Emmett think?

_Oh, good lord. _My subconscious rolled her eyes, sat down on a white-leather sofa, and began filing her nails in exasperation.

"I want to spend time with you, I realized that these past few months of rejecting your advancements was just me hiding inside of myself.. But, I also realized that I'm ready to step out of that shell I'm always hiding in.." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me and he probably was.. C'mon, this is Edward Cullen we are talking about!

I couldn't even fathom a reply to what he'd said. I just took my iPhone from my ear and hit the 'end' button.

I stared blankly at the stove, until a certain cough made me jump.

_Aren't we just the jumpiest today?_ My subconscious sneered at me.

I've never wanted to reach inside myself and choke a bitch more than now.

"Bells?" Emmett let out in a quiet voice.

He was hiding something.

"Yes?" I just sounded so off.. So weird.. So guilty?

Why do I feel guilty?

We're not even together..

He's made no romantic advances, so why should I feel guilty?

He's my best friend… and, that's definitely not a legitimate excuse to feel as down right and dirty as I do right now.

I haven't betrayed him in anyway, have I?

_No, you're just another girl who has fallen for the beautiful blue eyes and perfect dimples. One point for the gorgeous blue eyed Adonis, goose egg for plain Jane. _My subconscious glittered at this acknowledgement.

There has got to be a mute button in my brain somewhere.. She was giving me a migraine.

"You should go out tonight, don't let me stop your fun…" He trailed off.

"I'd rather have fun with you.." I smiled gently.. Trying not to sound needy.

I'd just got him back… Safely.

And, I'll be damned if Edward Cullen was worth wasting a night with my best friend, who, I might add, just got back from Afghanistan not 48 hours ago.

I needed to be with him, I was afraid he'd leave again. I was really close to nothing when he'd left me for the military originally. It was like my own heart, brain, and soul just ripped from my chest and left me just as a body to be here when he brought them back to me, _if_ he brought them back to me.

The thought of him just not making it back to me, in one piece.. Alive.. Healthy… it sent a shiver over my body that had nothing to do with the slight coldness of the air from the vent my stool was sitting on.

I knew I was probably being selfish.. But, when you're friends with someone for over twenty years, I think a little selfishness is in order. The person has been with you through breakups, tears, and any other ups and downs you could imagine and you them. They know every embarrassing story about you because they _lived_ them with you. You are unable to not be possessive of them, I think.

"No, go out. Have fun, be with your friends, I'll be here when you get back. I promise." He smiled his usual warm and inviting smile, but this time it didn't reach those beautiful eyes I loved so much.

But, you are my friend… my _only_ friend.

He was pushing me away…

_He doesn't want to be in your presence anymore, you are unworthy, remember that. _

I know I'm unworthy.. I've never been worthy.. But, why are my doubts surfacing so easily now?

_Just leave him alone._

I nodded my reply to him and went to pick out my outfit for later that night, while calling Edward back.

"Cullen?" He sounded weary as usual.

"Yeah, about that date tonight.. Let's do it." I sighed.

"Are you sure?" His voice held a tone laced with disbelief.

"Positive. Seven thirty? Perfect." I hung up the phone and laid a pair jeans and a forest green turtleneck out.

I sat on my bed, relaxed and began dreaming a dream that always seemed to involve that beautiful man downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Fifteen<strong>

I stood staring at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, not completely satisfied. But, it'd have to do.

'_I'm not trying to impress him anyway… Not that I could if I was trying..' _I thought this to myself quietly, happy that my subconscious was decidedly busy with herself.

I found a tube of lip gloss and to add a little spice, ran some across my pink lips.

I looked as good as I was going to get, so I gather my purse or shoulder bag, and hurried toward the door.

Of course, with my clumsiness and utter oblivious attitude toward everything, I bumped into Emmett's rock-hard chest, willing myself not to relish in its obvious warmth..

A shiver ran up my spine, followed by a bit of electricity.

"Just who I needed to see…" He mumbled, staring at me thoughtfully.

I looked into his eyes and was immediately lost in those endless pools of carefully measured emotion.

"I'm going to see Rose." He looked at me carefully for a moment and then he left without question.

Meanwhile, I had trouble picking my jaw up from my cream carpet.

He's going to _what?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First, I'd like to say that the reviews to the first chapter without a shadow of a doubt, surprised the hell out of me. I love you all. (: I hope I take this story in the direction you all hope for. **

**I'm also sorry for the extreme wait, and I promise to never leave you guys like that again, for as long as this story lives, anyway. **

**Please review! I know it's a bit shorter than the other one, but I'll attempt to make them this length, if not longer each time I update! **

**-**_**Alex, xox  
><strong>_


End file.
